Since the discovery of fullerenes, a number of their poly-substituted derivatives have been reported. For example, polyalkylfullerene derivatives can be prepared by reacting fullerenes with organic alkyl lithium or alkyl Grignard reagents and then with alkyl halides [Wudl, et al., ACS Symp. Ser. 1992, 481, 161], or directly with organic radicals [Krusic, et al., Science 1991, 254, 1183]. On the other hand, enones react with fullerenes to afford polycycloalkylfullerene derivatives [Wilson, et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1993, 115, 8495]. As another example, polyalkylaminofullerene derivatives is synthesized by reacting fullerenes with alkyl amine [Hirsch, et al., Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. Engl. 1991, 30, 1309]. Some of the above-mentioned reactions, however, suffer from low yields and long reaction time.